Whh and his story
Whh (pronounced as a blowing noise) is a Stalhrim Dragon, and is one of the two original ones. For nearly 2 billion years, he has been imprisoned in a cave in the Sea of a Thousand Islands. Stalhrim dragons do not grow larger as they age, however, so Whh is still no larger than a human. Whh has the power to turn ice or water into Stalhrim, which is like ice, but treated in such a way to resist fire. Stalhrim armors and weapons are like normal metal weapons, but usually have cold-based powers. Whh has a relaxed personality. Not much upsets him, and he speaks calmly and gently. He was awaiting the day that he was released from his prison so he can travel to the plane of water and turn it into Stalhrim. Whh gains power by the amount of Stalhrim around, and would be almost unstoppable if his plan was successful. Whh was released by Falconsbane, an elven Cleric, who was repaying a favor to get a custom epic spell. However, his plan did not work, as he was not familiar with Whh's abilities. Whh traveled from the plane he was sent to straight to the water plane, and began work with on his empire of Stalhrim. However, he was conquered when the White Dragon Orb was used against him, weakening him immensely. The final blow came from Devian Drake. =(Empowered) WHH= Stalhrim Dragon Size/Type: Medium Dragon Cold (+15 Divine) Hit Dice: 100d20+6,900 (8,900) 89,000 Initiative: +144 ( +129 dex, +15 Divine) Speed: 480 ft. fly 1440 ft. (Good) Armor Class: 382 (+129 dex, +85 deflection, +43 Armor, +100 Natural, +15 Divine), touch 239, flat-footed 253 Base Attack/Grapple: +100/+174 Attack: Bite +426 (8d6+129 plus 9d6+129 Divine cold damage) Full Attack: Bite + 426 (8d6+129 plus 8d6+129 Divine cold damage), plus 2 Claws +426/+421/+416/+411 (4d6+64 plus 4d6+84 divine cold damage, 18-20), plus 2 wings +426/+421/+416/+411 (2d8+64 plus 2d8+84 divine cold damage, 18-20), plus Tail Slap +426 (4d6+193 plus 4d6+213 divine Cold damage), plus Crush +426 (8d8+193 plus 8d8+213 divine cold damage), Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. (10' bite) Special Attacks: Breath Attack, Spells (Sorcerer 50), Spell-Like Abilities, Divine Cold, Virtual Size (Titanic), Create Stalhrim, Stalhrim Bonuses. Special Qualities: Immune to Cold/Fire, Spell Resistance 125, Dragon Traits, DR 30/Epic and Lawful, Deflecting Force, Divine Bonus (+15), Terrifying Presence, Power of Stalhrim, Saves: Fort +146, Ref +206, Will +162 Abilities: Str 80, Dex 268, Con 148, Int 156, Wis 180, Cha 180 Skills: Appraise +176, Balance +232, Bluff +188, Climb +138, Concentration +172, Craft (alchemy) +176, Diplomacy +188, Escape Artist +232, Gather Information +188, Hide +232, Intimidate +188, Jump +138, Knowledge (Arcana, Architecture and engineering, Dungeoneering, Geography, History, Local, Nature, Nobility and royalty, Psionics, Religion, The planes) +176, Listen +188, Move Silently +232, Search +176, Sense Motive +188, Sleight of Hand +232, Spellcraft +188, Spot +188, Swim +138, Tumble +232, Use Magic Device +188, Use Rope + 232 Feats: Flyby Attack, Multiattack, Improved Multiattack, Improved Initiative, Maximize Spell, Rapid Strike (Claws, Wings)**, Improved Rapid Strike (Claws, Wings)**, Power Attack, Lingering Breath, Empower Spell, Quicken Spell, Twin Spell, Heighten Spell, Metamagic Freedom, Epic Spellcasting, Multispell x4****, Recover Breath x4****, Greater Power Attack, Power Attack Mastery, Uncanny Power Attack, Weapon Finesse, Improved Finesse, Improved Critical (Claws, Wings)**, Cunning Mind, Heavenly Mind. Epic Prowess x12 (B's, +24 hits), Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Virtual Size: Unlike most dragons, Stalhrim dragons do not increase in size as they advance. However, their natural weapons do continue to increase, ending up at Titanic effective level at Mature Adult. This also gives them a bonus on Grapple checks, and they count as a titanic creature in this respect. Divine Cold: The chill that emanates from Whh is enough to freeze the very soul. Even creatures that are normally immune to cold are 50% affected by this stalhrim frost. In addition, Whh deals additional Divine Cold damage on each hit equal to the base damage dice of the attack. Breath Weapon (Su): Whh has Four types of breath weapon, a cone of Stalhrim, a cone of weakening gas, a needle spray, and a deprivation line. :Main damage: 100d12 divine cold damage (Reflex DC halves, but no evasion). For every 30 points of damage done, inflict 1 divine cold constitution damage. :Debilitating Cold: Whh may exhale a 320 ft. cone of frozen air, dealing 50 Strength and Dexterity Divine Damage to everyone caught within the effect. Half of this drain is Divine Cold damage and bypasses normal immunity to ability damage or cold damage A reflex save (Dc 144) halves the effect. :Ice Shards: By freezing the water vapor available in the air into tiny shards, WH may create a spray of needles in a 320' cone. This breath weapon deals 100d8 slashing damage (no save). :Ice Minions: Wh's most dangerous breath weapon involves pulling out liquids within creatures and using them to create Stalhrim Elementals. Reflex 144 negates this breath weapon, otherwise a creature in a 320' line has their liquids extracted. Those effected must make a fortitude save of 144 or get killed instantly and an advanced Stalhrim Primal is created in that creatures space. If they make the fort save, then the creature is dropped to ½ health and a normal Stalhrim Primal is created in that creature's space. This ability may be used once per round every 1d3-4 rounds. Create Stalhrim (Su): Any water or Ice brought within 600' of Whh instantly turns into Stalhrim (This includes spells/spell-like abilities cast by Whh). Whh may shape Stalhrim to his will as a free action (no more than 1,200 lbs/round), and may pass through Stalhrim at will. Stalhrim Bonuses (Su): Whenever Whh casts a spell or spell-like ability with the Cold subtype, increase the caster level by 50 (but not for metamagic, etc.) Power of Stalhrim: Increases stats exponentially. (x2 all stats and Whh takes 75% less damage from all sources, except backlash and healing)). In addition, a icy "bubble shield" envelopes Whh at the start of each of his rounds, healing him fully and dispelling any non-instantaneous spells he did not cast on him. Must use Ice Dragon Orb to negate this effect (Full-round action). Cunning Mind, Heavenly Mind: Int + Cha to hit. Spell-like Abilities: At Will: Wall of Ice, Freezing Fog, Sleet Storm, Shivering Touch, Ray of Ice, 1/day – Dire Winter, Items: :Head (Bandana of Mental Might: +12 Int/Wis/Cha, :Neck (Amulet of Wise Eyes: +12 Wis/Con) :Torso (Vest of Resistance: +10 Saves) :Armor (Stalhrim Dragon Plate: (+20 Full Plate (+28 AC), decreases Fire/Cold attacks by half, +8 CL for cold spells (not past HD), No arcane failure for cold spells. +20 Divine Cold damage per attack.) :Belt (Belt of Incredible Ability: +12 all abilities) :Back (Cloak of Whitewalker: +12 Cha/Dex, 50% miss chance in cold weather. Deals 150 cold damage/round to wearer) :Wrists (Bracers of Epic Armor +15, +12 Con) :Hands (Gloves of Epic Might: +12 Str/Dex) :Ring1 (Ring of Cold Negation: Negates Cold damage.) Common Spells: *''Twin x2 Maximized Empowered x6 Quickened Shivering Touch:'' 72 Dexterity Penalty. x2 *''Heightened (+16) Quickened Flesh to Ice:'' Turned into a mindless statue. Fort DC 111/81 negates. *''Twin Maximized Empowered x5 Quickened Orb of Cold:'' Ranged Touch, 2268 Divine cold damage, Fort 104/69 or blinded *''Twin Maximized Empowered x2 Quickened Obedient Avalanche:'' **Within 20 feet of the Center Point: Creatures take 1d8 points of damage per two caster levels and an additional 1d6 points of cold damage per two caster levels. A successful Reflex save halves the damage. (1200 damage plus 1000 divine cold damage) Creatures who fail their saves are also buried (DMG 90). All squares within 20 feet of the center point are covered in heavy snow (DMG 94), which persists as long as ordinary snow would. A buried creature can free itself with a DC 20 Strength check as a full-round action, and can be dug free by others (a single creature working alone requires 1 minute to free a trapped creature). A trapped creature is unable to move, and cannot cast spells with somatic components, and any material components must be in hand. **Between 20 feet and 40 feet of the Center Point: Creatures take half as much damage (600 damage plus 500 cold) from the impact of the avalanche as the creatures nearer the center point took (Reflex negates). Creatures who fail their saves must also resist the force of the snow moving past them as if they were being bull rushed. The snow has a +13 attack bonus (+5 for effective Strength of 20 and +8 for effectively being Huge) on the bull rush check, and it pushes characters away from the center point of the spell. All squares in the 20-foot to 40-foot ring are covered in snow (DMG 94), which persists as long as ordinary snow would. =(Weakened) WHH= Stalhrim Dragon Size/Type: Medium Dragon Cold (+15 Divine) Hit Dice: 100d20+3,200 (5,200) 52,000 Initiative: +81 (+62 dex. +15 Divine) Speed: 480 ft. fly 1440 ft. (Good) Armor Class: 270 (+62 Dex, +43 Armor, +40 deflection, +100 Natural, +15 Divine), touch 91, flat-footed 190 Base Attack/Grapple: +100/+154 Attack: Bite +260 (8d6+62 plus 9d6+62 Divine cold damage) Full Attack: Bite +260 (8d6+62 plus 8d6+82 Divine cold damage), plus 2 Claws +260/+255/+250/+245 (4d6+31 plus 4d6+51 divine cold damage, 18-20), plus 2 wings +260/+255/+250/+245 (2d8+31 plus 2d8+51 divine cold damage, 18-20), plus Tail Slap +260 (4d6+93 plus 4d6+113 divine Cold damage), plus Crush +260 (8d8+93 plus 8d8+113 divine cold damage), Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. (10' bite) Special Attacks: Breath Attack, Spells (Sorcerer 50), Spell-Like Abilities, Divine Cold, Virtual Size (Titanic) Special Qualities: Immune to Cold/Fire, Spell Resistance 125, Dragon Traits, DR 30/Epic and Lawful, Deflecting Force, Divine Bonus (+15), Terrifying Presence, Saves: Fort +109, Ref +139, Will +117 Abilities: Str 40, Dex 134, Con 74, Int 78, Wis 90, Cha 90 Skills: Appraise +137, Balance +165, Bluff +143, Climb +118, Concentration +135, Craft (alchemy) +137, Diplomacy +143, Escape Artist +165, Gather Information +143, Hide +165, Intimidate +143, Jump +118, Knowledge (Arcana, Architecture and engineering, Dungeoneering, Geography, History, Local, Nature, Nobility and royalty, Psionics, Religion, The planes) +137, Listen +143, Move Silently +165, Search +137, Sense Motive +143, Sleight of Hand +165, Spellcraft +143, Spot +143, Swim +118, Tumble +165, Use Magic Device +143, Use Rope +165 Feats: Flyby Attack, Multiattack, Improved Multiattack, Maximize Breath, Maximize Spell, Rapid Strike (Claws, Wings)**, Improved Rapid Strike (Claws, Wings)**, Power Attack, Lingering Breath, Empower Spell, Quicken Spell, Twin Spell, Heighten Spell, Metamagic Freedom, Epic Spellcasting, Multispell x4****, Recover Breath x4****, Greater Power Attack, Power Attack Mastery, Uncanny Power Attack, Weapon Finesse, Improved Finesse, Improved Critical (Claws, Wings)**, Cunning Mind, Heavenly Mind. Epic Prowess x12 (B's, +24 hits), Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Saves: Spells: 65 + Spell Level Breath: 107 Epic Spell: Breath Attack: Seeds: Slay, Life Spellcraft DC: 193 Components: XP Range: 3300 ft. Target: One living creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude Partial Spell Resistance: Yes To Develop: 10 + Slay Seed (25) plus 80 HD (+8), plus life seed (27) plus Silent/Still (+4), plus standard action (+20), Touch to target (+4), +60 Vs. Spell Resistance (+120), -20,000 XP (-200), - 1 damage die (-5), +1000% range (+20), +85 save (+170) (203) Wh's most dangerous breath weapon involves pulling out liquids within creatures and using them to create Stalhrim Elementals. Those effected must make a fortitude save of 205/150 or get killed instantly and an advanced Stalhrim Primal is created in that creatures space. If they make the fort save, a normal Stalhrim Primal is created in that creature's space, and they take 3d4+20 damage. Summon Xixecal Seed: Summon Conjuration (Summoning) (Cold) Spellcraft DC: 204 Components: V, S Range: 75 ft. Effect: One summoned creature Duration: 800 rounds (D) Saving Throw: Will negates (see text) Spell Resistance: Yes (see text) To Develop: 10 + Summon Seed (14) + 61 CR (122) x2 (2 monsters) + Silent/Still (+4) + Quickened (+28) -20,000 xp (-200), +4000% duration (+80) This seed can summon an Outsider. It appears where the caster designates and acts immediately, on his or her turn, if its Spell Resistance is overcome and it fails a Will saving throw. It attacks the caster’s opponents to the best of its ability. If the caster can communicate with the Outsider, he or she can direct it not to attack, to attack particular enemies, or to perform other actions. The spell conjures an Outsider the caster selects of CR 2 or less. For each +1 CR of the summoned Outsider, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2. For each additional Outsider of the same Challenge Rating summoned, multiply the Spellcraft DC by x2. When a caster develops a spell with the summon seed that summons an air, chaotic, earth, evil, fire, good, lawful, or water creature, the completed spell is also of that type. Cold War: Seed: Energy Evocation Cold Spellcraft DC: 155 Components: XP Range: Personal Area: 500-ft.-radius emanation Duration: 20 hours Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: None To Develop: Seed: energy (emanate 2d6 cold in 10-ft. radius) (DC 19). Factor: 50 times increase in base area (+200 DC), Maximized (+6), Silent/Still (+4) + d20 (+40), +43d20 (+86). Mitigating factor: burn 20,000 XP (–200 DC), Personal (-2). Wh emanates bitter cold to a radius of 500 feet for 20 hours. The emanated cold deals 900 points of divine cold damage per round against unprotected creatures (the target is susceptible if not magically protected or otherwise resistant to the energy). The intense cold freezes water out of the air, causing constant snowfall and wind. The snow and wind produce a blizzard effect within the area. Mark of the Sil: Seed: Modified Fortify Transmutation Special Rules When this spell is cast, Whh becomes like a cold-based bullet. He travels through the ground, and attacks two targets by running into them, hitting them with a bite attack and freezing them in place. A Reflex save of 85 negates this effect, as does a freedom of movement spell. Afterward, he spirals around the room, hitting all enemies in the room for divine cold damage (Reflex 85 halves). Those frozen in place do not get a saving throw against this effect. This attack, as well as his bites, deal an additional 1500 Divine cold damage. The origin and end point of this spell leave an icy circle. Anyone entering takes 10d6 divine cold damage, and freezes in place (Reflex 85 negates this part). Stalhrim Elemental, Primal Size/Type: Colossal Elemental (Cold, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 64d8+640 (1,048 hp) Initiative: +14 (Dex) Speed: 20 ft., swim 90 ft. Armor Class: 64 (–8 size, +14 Dex, +48 natural), touch 16, flat-footed 50 Base Attack/Grapple: +48/+80 Attack: Slam +57 (4d10+24/19-20) Full Attack: 2 slam +57 (4d10+24/19-20) Space/Reach: 30 ft./30 ft. Special Attacks: Water mastery, drench, vortex Special Qualities: Elemental traits, DR 15/–, SR 42, Immune to Fire/Cold Saves: Fort +46, Ref +21, Will +28 Abilities: Str 42, Dex 38, Con 31, Int 8, Wis 13, Cha 13 Skills: Jump +7, Listen +57, Spot +48, Swim +19 Feats: Alertness, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (slam), Improved Sunder COMBAT Vortex (Su): The elemental can transform itself into a tornado of shards once every 10 minutes, and remain in that form for up to 1 round for every 2 HD it has (48 rounds). In vortex form, the elemental can move through the water or along the bottom at its swim speed. The vortex is 5 feet wide at the base, up to 50 feet wide at the top, and up to 80 feet tall. The elemental controls its exact height, but it must be at least 10 feet. Gargantuan and smaller creatures might take damage when caught in the vortex and may be swept up by it. An affected creature must succeed at a Reflex save (DC 58) when it comes into contact with the vortex or take 10d10 points of damage. It must also succeed at a second Reflex save (DC 68) or be picked up bodily and held suspended in the powerful currents, automatically taking 10d10 points of damage each round. A creature that can swim is allowed a Reflex save (DC 58) each round to escape the vortex. The creature still takes damage, but can leave if the save is successful. The elemental can eject any carried creatures whenever it wishes, depositing them wherever the vortex hap-pens to be. A summoned elemental always ejects trapped creatures before returning to its home plane. If the vortex’s base touches the bottom, it creates a swirling cloud of debris. This cloud is centered on the elemental and has a diameter equal to half the vortex’s height. The cloud obscures all vision, including dark-vision, beyond 5 feet. Creatures 5 feet away have one-half concealment, while those farther away have total concealment. Those caught in the cloud must succeed at a Concentration check (DC 58) to cast a spell. The DC is Strength-based. Elemental Traits: Immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning. Not subject to critical hits. =Minion x4; Immortal Xixecal= Size/Type: Titanic Outsider (Cold, Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 90d8+ 3,060 (3,780 hp) Initiative: +15 (+3 Dexterity +4 Divine +8 Superior Initiative) Speed: 240 ft. Armor Class: 108 (-16 Size +17 Deflection +3 Dexterity +4 Divine +90 Natural) Touch 18 Flat-Footed: 105 Touch: 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +90/+157 Space/Reach: 100 ft./150 ft. Attacks: 2 Claws +151/+146/+141/+136 (10d10 +51 +10d10 Divine Cold +Constitution Drain 18-20/x4), Bite +151 1(0d10 +74 +10d10 Divine Cold +Constitution Drain), Stomp +151 (15d10 +74 +15d10 Divine Cold +Constitution Drain) Special Attacks: Breath Weapon (45d10 Divine Cold), Constitution Drain (4 points), Cold (DC 76), Divine Cold, Summon White Dragon, Rend 20d10 +91 +20d10 Divine Cold Special Qualities: Abomination Traits, Cold and Fire Immunity, Dire Winter, DR 45/Epic, Good, and Adamantine, Fast Healing 45, Fire Vulnerability, Regeneration 45, SR 79 Saves: Fort +84 Ref +54 Will +52 Abilities: Str 105 Dex 17 Con 84 Int 16 Wis 12 Cha 44 Skills: Climb +144, Concentration +134, Hide +76 (+126 in blizzard), Jump +144, Knowledge (arcana, religion, the planes) +97, Listen +95, Search +95, Spellcraft +97, Spot +95 Feats: Cleave, Clinging Breath, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (Claw), Improved Initiative, Improved Multiattack, Improved Natural Attack, Improved Rapidstrike (Claw), Improved Snatch, Improved Sunder, Lingering Breath, Maximize Breath, Multiattack, Power Attack, Rapidstrike (Claw), Recover Breath (3), Tempest Breath, Snatch Epic Feats: Dire Charge, Greater Critical (Claw), Greater Critical Multiplier (Claw), Greater Power Attack, Greater Sunder, Improved Critical Multiplier (Claw), Light Eradication, Perfect Cleave, Power Attack Mastery, Superior Cleave, Superior Initiative, Uncanny Power Attack Alignment: Chaotic Evil Combat A Xixecal is always accompanied by 5 Great Wyrm White Dragons. These dragons generally spend their turns casting defensive spells on the Xixecal, beginning with Protection From Energy (Fire). Xixecals typically open combat with their breath weapon modified by the Maximized Breath, Tempest Breath, and Lingering Breath feats, before dire charging into melee and making liberal use of its Uncanny Power Attack. Abomination Traits: Immune to polymorphing, petrification, and other form-altering attacks; not subject to energy drain, ability drain, ability damage, or death from massive damage; immune to mind-affecting effects; nondetection; true seeing at will; blindsight 500 ft.; telepathy out to 1,000 ft. Breath Weapon (Su): Once per round as a standard action, a Xixecal may exhale a 250 ft. cone of frozen air, dealing 30 Strength and Dexterity Cold Damage to everyone caught within the effect. Half of this drain is Divine Cold damage and bypasses normal immunity to ability damage or cold damage A reflex save (Dc 86) halves the effect. This ability may be used once every 1d4 rounds. Cold (Ex): Each hit from a Xixecal’s melee attacks induces a slow spell on the target for 10 rounds. A fortitude save (Dc 72) negates the effect. Constitution Drain (Ex): On each successful claw attack, the Xixecal drains 1d4 constitution from the target, healing itself 10 points for each point drained. This damage and healing is multiplied on a critical hit. Dire Winter (Sp: A Xixecal is perpetually surrounded by the Dire Winter epic spell. This creates a 1,000 ft. blizzard around the Xixecal at all times, causing all creatures caught within to move at half speed in addition to taking 1 point of Strength and Dexterity cold damage each round. Search, Spot, and Listen checks, in addition to all ranged attacks other than siege engines, are impossible within this blizzard. Any open flame has a 75% chance to become extinguished each round. Any creature of less than Large size must make a DC 18 fortitude save each round to avoid being knocked prone. Large or larger creatures cannot move unless they succeed on the same fortitude save. Divine Cold (Ex): The chill that emanates from a Xixecal is enough to freeze the very soul. Even creatures that are normally immune to cold are 50% affected by this unholy frost. In addition, a Xixecal deals additional Divine Cold damage on each hit equal to the base damage dice of the attack. Regeneration: Xixecals take normal damage from Lawful, Epic weapons Spell-Like Abilities: At Will: blasphemy, cone of cold, desecrate, greater dispel magic, dominate monster, hold person, greater invisibility, unholy aura, wall of ice; 5/day: haste, meteor swarm Caster level 64th; save DC 31 + spell level. Summon White Dragon (Su): Once per day a Xixecal may summon up to 5 Great Wyrm White Dragons. =Minion x6 Stalhrim Colossus= Size/Type: Colossal Construct (Cold) Hit Dice: 232d10+120 (3,780 hp) Initiative: +22 (+22 dex.) Speed: 120 ft. (Can't Run) Armor Class: 283(-8 Size, +22 Dex, +259 Natural,), touch 24, flat-footed 261 Base Attack/Grapple: +174/+248 Attack: Slam +216 (4d8+50 plus 20 Divine Cold plus 22 divine dexterity damage) Full Attack: 2 Slams +216 (4d8+50 plus 20 Divine Cold plus 22 divine dexterity damage) Space/Reach: 70 ft./100 ft. Special Attacks: Stalhrim Creation, Winter's Grasp, Breath Weapon Special Qualities: Immune to Cold/Fire, Construct Traits, DR 30/Cold Iron, Anti-Magic Field, Immunity to Magic, Saves: Fort +108, Ref +130, Will +108 Abilities: Str 110, Dex 55, Con —, Int —, Wis 11, Cha 1 Skills: —, Feats: —, Alignment: True Neutral Stalhrim Creation (Ex): A stalhrim colossus deals an additional 20 Divine Cold damage on each attack. Winter's Grasp (Su): Any creature attacked by a stalhrim colossus takes an additional 22 divine dexterity damage. Breath Weapon (Su): As a free action once every 1d3 rounds, a stalhrim colossus may exhale a blast of frigid cold. This attack deals 232d6 Cold Damage in a 240' cone (Reflex DC 126 halves). Anti-Magic Field (Su): A stalhrim colossus generates an anti-magic field with a radius of 700 ft. (equal to the colossi’s reach x10). This field prevents the functioning of any magic items or spells within its confines, but it does not impede the colossus own supernatural abilities. The effect is otherwise the same as an antimagic field cast by a 232th-level caster. Immunity to Magic (Su): A stalhrim golem is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance except as follows: :A Ice to Flesh spell does not actually change the golem’s structure but negates its damage reduction and immunity to magic for 1 full round. :A disjunction spell inflicts 1d100 damage on the golem. Category:Dungeons and Dragons